In public transit systems (utilizing subway, ferry, bus, etc.), disabled and/or elderly passengers frequently have to pre-plan their journey with station staff prior to beginning their travel. This can result in a journey experience is completely different to people without disabilities. Oftentimes these passengers may need assistance with finding a seat, sitting down, getting up, and/or other tasks necessary to utilize the transit vehicles in a safe, comfortable manner. To ease some of these burdens, transit systems often include staff that may assist users who are at transit stations/stops. However, oftentimes there may not be sufficient numbers of staff that can help with a particular disability. Oftentimes, given the lack of sufficient staff, such help must also be arranged for ahead of time, such as by the person with disabilities calling ahead, which may be difficult for impromptu transit rides. Additionally, the people with disabilities may require assistance mid-transit and not have access to any staff members who can assist them. Improvements in the area of assistance for elderly and disabled persons is desired.